


Устала

by Strawberry_Hope



Series: Данте - мама Неро [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Female Dante (Devil May Cry), Genderbending, Incest, Out of Character, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest, Teen Pregnancy, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Данте плохо. Данте устала. Никто не спешит на помощь.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Данте - мама Неро [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834684
Kudos: 19





	Устала

Данте устала. Это не была приятная усталость от долгих интенсивных тренировок, когда ощущается это приятное покалывание в напряженных мышцах и хочется поскорее залезть в душ, чтобы полностью предаться неге от сладких ощущений в теле. Это не была типичная усталость после рабочего дня, когда мечтаешь только завалиться на диван с коробкой пиццы на пузе и медленно лакомиться любимой выпечкой, наращивая жирок при просмотре бессмысленно затянутого сериала. Это даже не усталость от скуки, когда нападает беспросветная апатия и совсем нет сил пошевелиться, поэтому надоедливая муха получает эксклюзивную возможность усесться прямо на лоб и потирать свои мерзкие лапки друг о друга столько, сколько её душе угодно. Это было кое-что похуже.

Усталость проникла в каждую клеточку тела и, казалось, души охотницы. Было такое ощущение, словно собственные мысли текли настолько же медленно, как течёт стекло — нет, не как полурасплавленная, вязкая масса в печи, а самое что ни на есть настоящее твёрдое стекло в оконной раме — миллиметр в столетие. Тело было неподъёмным, потому что, должно быть, вместо крови по жилам текла ртуть, отравляя одну половину организма, и нарочно скатывалась в огромные неподвижные капли, обескровливая вторую половину. Мышцы одновременно болели, ныли и онемевали абсолютно всё до единой, начиная с застывшего в усталой мине лица заканчивая подушечками пальцев на ногах. Наверное, не стоило ложиться прямо на пол, упираясь лопатками в холодную шершавую поверхность стены, но она слишком сильно устала, чтобы во время очередного приступа тошноты добежать до сортира или хотя бы уйти с места, где её вывернуло наизнанку. Запах раздражал, но не так сильно, как всё остальное.

Взгляд девушки полз по противоположной стене и неслучайно набрёл на её клинок. Мятежник — верный и просто хороший меч, уже ни один раз спасавший хозяйку от скоропостижной кончины, и у него было достаточно тонкое и незатупленное острие, чтобы сделать надрез в животе и закончить всё это. Это… это заманчиво. И Данте даже задумалась о том, чтобы впрямь подняться и совершить затеянное.

О своём положении она узнала слишком поздно, чтобы чисто и цивильно избавиться от плода легальным способом. Не то, чтобы она не знала признаков, по которым можно было бы всё узнать куда раньше, просто… она не была достаточно серьёзной. Её вовремя не взволновало ни отсутствие месячных — у охотницы и без того был сбит ко всем чертям цикл и из-за своего происхождения, и из-за рода деятельности, — ни странные вкусовые предпочтения — попытка кунать любимую пиццу в не менее любимое мороженое воспринималась чем-то закономерным и логичным, — ни постепенно набираемый вес — из-за повышенного аппетита ожидаемо обрасти парой лишних сантиметров в талии. Так ещё и её организм выкинул финт ушами, и живот по-настоящему не округлялся вплоть до шестого месяца, а потом буквально за пару дней взбух до нормальных размеров. Это произошло ровно на девятнадцатой неделе беременности — Данте, оказывается, была невнимательной, но прекрасно умела считать. И, так случайно совпало, что она давно этим занималась: считала дни с момента падения брата.

Девушка взгромоздила ладонь на собственный надутый живот и медленно постучала пальцем прямо над пупком. Ей постучали в ответ, и тут же эхом по телу расплылась незначительная боль, смешанная с необъяснимым трепетом и умилением. Осознание того, что это ребёнок Вергилия — их ребёнок — заставило Данте спрятать все свои мысли о избавлении от зародыша, поэтому она протерпела так долго, но теперь те самые, спрятанные в глубинах сознания мысли вернулись до неузнавания извращенные и пугающие.

Охотница долго думала, искала пути решения, взвешивала любую идею и… она же будет просто отвратительной матерью: Данте безответственна, ленива, упряма, вспыльчива, транжира и неряха, к тому же совершенно ничего не понимает в детях! Да, она всем своим человеческим сердцем хотела снова обрести чертову семью, но ребёнок с ней просто не выживет: она сама же раздерёт его когтями как безумная львица в порыве гнева. С другой стороны — избавится от него сейчас означало перечеркнуть своё волевое решение сохранить под сердцем «подарок от возлюбленного» и все усилия, что были приложены для этого.

Малыш толкнулся снова, на этот раз не в живот, а прямо к органам, сдавливая всё и… и Данте резко захотела в туалет. Ну уж нет, даже в этом отвратительном состоянии она не откажется от возможности отлить по-человечески.

— Ну и горазд же ты пинаться… — собственный голос после длительного молчания показался ей незнакомым, чужим, — прямо как твой папаша, — усмехнулась полудемоница, предаваясь каким-то своим, сокровенным воспоминаниям, и повалилась на бок, чтобы подняться на колени, а затем встать. Ей бы не помешала протянутая рука, но помощи ждать не от кого. От движения одеревеневшие мышцы кололо и почти разрывало неприятными мурашками, послышался громкий хруст суставов — ребёнок будто бы вытягивал из своей матери не только питательные вещества, но даже молодость.

Путь до противоположной части холла оказался отвратительно затяжным: Данте со скрипучей завистью вспоминала былую себя, которая могла бежать хоть по отвесной стене так, будто ничего не весила. Сейчас она весила, будто внутри вместе с сыном обосновался папаша до кучи. То есть, не только в переносном смысле.

Охотница отвлеклась на мысли о том, должна ли она была съесть Вергилия как делают богомолы, чтобы сейчас не испытывать всех этих страданий, и на её лице впервые за долгое время расплылась довольная улыбка, больше напоминающая звериный оскал. Это было жестоко, но забавно. Плавно её мысли переместились на попытку представления реакции брата, который узнал о её положении (если он никак не отреагировал бы, она бы без замедления его съела, пускай он точно противный на вкус), а затем и о самом близнеце и его возможной судьбе. Улыбка сразу же сползла обратно, и мышцы щёк заныли от движений. Этот ублюдок вечно портил ей жизнь!

Девушка прислонила тяжёлую голову к стене, ощущая щекой прохладную плитку, небрежную замазку и каждую трещину, что кривыми зигзагами захватывали всю стену. Даже сидеть ровно было сложно, а вставать не хотелось вовсе. Опустошение — вот, что она чувствовала: это иррациональное, противоречащие всякому здравому смыслу ощущение наподобие того, когда ладонь обжигается об ледяную воду или языки пламени леденят кончики пальцев. Данте знала, что она совсем переполнена и эмоциями, и переживаниями, и ребёнком, но при этом ощущала, будто все это не имеет веса и смысла. Само её существование бессмысленно и не несёт за собой ничего. И, если просто лечь на пол, прикрыть налитые свинцом веки и уснуть навсегда, никто даже и не вспомнит о ней. Она нужна только себе, но нужна ли она себе на самом деле? Вот от этой неопределенности истекала неимоверная усталость, сковывающая плоть и разрушающая стальной дух.

Но всё-таки Данте поднялась на ноги и даже нашла в себе силы, чтобы подняться вверх по лестнице, навалившись на скрипучие перила, что не ровен час могли обвалиться под тяжестью рослой беременной девушки. Дальше она пробралась в спальню и блаженно рухнула боком на постель, прямо в ворох различных одеял, пледов и подушек, что только смогла стащить с округи. Это было её импровизированное гнездо, в котором всегда было было как минимум удобно и тепло, а остальное… ей отчаянно хотелось ощутить себя в безопасности, поэтому полудемоница поджала ноги и обняла свой живот, судорожно поглаживая его непослушными дрожащими пальцами и чувствуя резвые отклики своего малыша. Её глаза закрылись, и девушка погрузилась в бесконечное тревожное ожидание. Тогда сын тоже утих.

Где-то на тонкой грани между дрёмой и реальностью теплая ладонь накрыла её собственную руку, а мимолётное дыхание потревожило нечесаные волосы на затылке. Вскоре сон, в котором Вергилий вовсе никуда и не исчезал, накроет с головой, а пока что она наслаждалась почти реальной иллюзией его присутствия. Будто они снова вместе. Будто они снова семья.


End file.
